The short second life of Bree Tanner
by courtney.fletcher.982
Summary: What if Diego came back from telling Riley they sparkle? They just get into a scuffle and Diego wins Victoria lets Diego live. Will Bree and Diego go with Fred in promise of a better life? Or will they stay to get their sweet smelling "dessert" that was promised and get destroyed by the Cullens and Volturi? A 'what if' story. Rated T might change in the future.
1. Preview

_RILEY ENTERED. He shut the door behind him he walked down the stairs._ A few seconds later the door opened slowly as if the wind just made it move, there was a blur of a movement only to be caught by a vampire.

Diego.


	2. Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters Stephanie Meyer does. A\N This starts on the end of page 93 were Diego doesn't come in but this time he does…. The _Italic_ font represents what was written in the book, mostly.

Chapter 1: Control

_Diego._

His name comes to me in my head as if it were said by the angels so much for BFFs. I'm just relieved that Riley didn't have the reaction I had imagined he would. Maybe he isn't that bad, or he just favors Diego for his smarts at staying alive longer than the usual "newbie" he probably thinks he could use him as an alibi in the fight. Well, hopefully we wouldn't be around when that fight came maybe we could escape just like Shelly and Steve.

A deafening roar silences my thoughts I look up to see Riley- trying so desperately not to look in the direction that Diego is in-I take my time to _really_ look at Riley, he has a couple of vampire bites showing on his forearm and couple were it looks as if someone ripped off his finger, Riley's arm also looked like it's been dismembered too. I do a double take, who was possible for such things? Maybe it was _her_ but, what kind of person has a make-out session with you then starts ripping you apart like it was nothing.

Then I scan the whole room for Diego finally giving into the nagging voice in my head that's been telling me something wasn't right. He's sitting in his usual spot on the couch looking indifferent, I gasp when I take him all in, and he's just like Riley but with fewer bites. Did this mean… No they couldn't have fought if they did _she_ probably would've destroyed Diego. Maybe they got ambushed when they were coming back and took care of the vampire themselves. I look back at Riley from the corner of my eye.

He's pissed. Not like usual when he would find out that Raoul and his gang would destroy someone or something equally bad, like them destroying the house too. But this, _He's staring down at the ashy remains on the floor, his eyes bulging in fury. Everyone stood silent, immobile. We'd all seen Riley lose his temper, but this was something different. Riley spu-_

The burn comes back, I hiss at the aching in my throat just enough to take my attention away from Riley and whatever he's taking his rage out on. I close my eyes and take a deep breath _Focus Bree_; talking things out did help to keep focus right now I can't think about anything except the burn in my throat and my empty belly.

I open my eyes taking in the damage Riley has done in his fit of rage. The speakers looked to be missing, there was a hole in the wall, and Kevin was re-attaching his whole arm and his right hand. Spider-Man kid is agitated, Sara seems to be also re-attaching an appendage she also had a bald spot on her head. Riley must've done all of this while I was trying to regain the ability to keep a clear head. Now that's probably one of the reasons all he want us to think about is the thirst so we'll just be brainless-

"Enough!" Riley screamed at us. "Listen for once! We are going to be _ended_ if you don't act like you have a brain and think for one second!" Riley screeches.

_This was nothing like his usual lectures and pleadings for control. He definitely had everyone's attention._ "You need to grow up and be responsible for yourselves. You think we get to live like this for _free_? All of the blood in Seattle comes for a _price. _Do you understand?"

Silence. Dead silence was spread across the room in a thick blanket. The expressions on most of their faces were wide-eyed exchanging misbelieved glances. I dart a glance toward Diego but couldn't see his face, as it was turned away from me, well Fred or was it Riley? The burn makes its presence known by aching painfully making my thoughts become souly on _thirst. _All focus that I'd had is long gone so, I just shut that part of my brain down and hopefully _focus_ on what's going around me, rather than intangible things.

Apparently, Riley made teams with Raoul and Kristie- a disaster waiting to happen-as group leader for the training with their gangs tagging along. Then Riley goes on and starts shouting things like "Unity!" and working together to take out the enemy. He says the enemy is a different kind of vampire, that eyes have "yellowed" with age, that they've been around for hundreds of years, and they come to Settle the only thing is in their is us, and Riley's right about one thing. They won't have to put up much of a fight, or so _they_ think. If I could've rolled my eyes trust me I would have but I'm not that confident to do so in front of Riley.

He describes the different talents of the coven members, the mind reader, future seer, and empathy. That doesn't sound so freighting, that's until Riley says how the mind reader could predict your every move and destroy you without you even knowing what happened, the "fortuneteller" could do the same as for the empathy he could control your emotions weather it's sad, happy, mad, he could certainly use that as an advantage making you pity him or something like that. _The burn!_ I mentally hiss cursing Riley and his ramblings' only if I and Diego left when we could….

I look out of the corner of my eye to where he was left sitting on the couch having stayed in his same position un moving. "Bree?" I freeze as that soft voice calls my name. What could he want? He must've found my scent. I turn around and face the most awful smile that seemed to be forever hardened.

"Riley?"

A/N Dun Dun DAHN! Tell me whatcha think about the ending, reviews! O3o


	3. Consequences

**The short second life of Bree Tanner  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The short second life of Bree tanner, Stephanie Meyers does.**

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I had to check the book back into to library but I got it back! xD

**Chapter 2: Consequences**

"_Riley?"_

"Upstairs" Riley commands with the simple jerk of the head, he sees me hesitant then adds "I double-checked all the windows. The first floor is totally dark and safe."

I gulp and turn my back on Riley but not before I see his eyes flicker to the direction where Diego is sitting on the couch. I quickly make it to the stairs-at human speed-to get whatever Riley wants out of me before it's over.

_Over_, I repeat in my head and the simple word has me shivering to the bone.

I've just reached the beginning of the stairs when I hear Riley giving Raoul a few instructions, nodded to Kristie and then take lead to the kitchen. Once we were in as promised the kitchen is pitch black, he motions for me to keep following as he led me through some dark halls. We finally end up in the garage; I hear the loud _clink_ of the dead bolts as the door shuts. I turn half expecting him to have _her_ with him to do what he described earlier to "newbie's" who disobey.

"You're brave," he says then pauses to gather words, "Or really trusting. I thought it would be more work to get you upstairs with the sun up." He eyes me carefully.

Shoot. Should've been more like Jen, a girl who doesn't know what to do unless someone commands it and act skittish if it's something you don't want to do. Well, now I guess I really have hit a low, too late now. I just shrug.

"Diego paid me a visit while I was with _her. _Do you know anything about it?" Riley questions as he tilts his head a little over to the right, with that god awful smirk on his face.

I take an unnecessary breath while I get my thoughts together,_ Concentrate damn it! Burns so mu-No. Play dumb that's it._ I shake my head quickly, so much for playing dumb. I just basically kicked Diego under the bus more by _lying _and saying I had nothing to do with it. _It burns…_

"That's so, huh? Diego will be so disappointed that his little accomplice lied just so she wouldn't get killed, a shame isn't it?"

Oh god, this is the end isn't it? I'm going to die; Diego's going to di-

Just then, Fred bursts through the door, breaking off the bolt locks in the process-not that we needed them-and yells at me to run. Riley turns to Fred but then cringes as Fred turns his power on full blast. I run back to the basement dodging the questions that are asked as I fly through the small space over to where Diego is sitting on the couch. He's not there, _where could he be?_ I think as I look around feeling the questioning stares-mostly glares-burning into my back like the venom that created my very being.

I hear my name being called from two directions the one out in the backyard and the one in the direction Riley is being held back at. I listen carefully just as the first name-caller calls again. I instantly recognize this voice.

Just as I am about to call his name out-which by the way would've been stupid on my part attracting so much attention to myself, the burning..-Raoul, yells out, "What's going on in here _Fred_?!" he hisses Fred's name as if it's a bad taste in its mouth or Fred's power is so strong, that he could almost taste it. Then there is a loud sound of granite colliding and a screeching as someone gets torn apart limb from limb. A part of me just knows that was Fred, even though his power makes people shield away from him, Raoul when very determined is a force to be reckoned with.

I run through the back door just as I hear Kristie call out "Get her!" to her minions. Then my dead heart stutters as I see who I've been waiting for this whole entire time. He's okay, he's really okay.

Diego catches me in his arms which causes a smacking sound of boulders colliding caused from the force of the run. I just embrace him and take in his smell. _Mmm…coconut and cream…_

The moment is quickly ruined by the sound of angry shouts and hisses coming from the hideout, I pull out of the embrace and turn around to see what's going on. I don't even notice the shimmering of my skin as the Sun's rays hit me reflecting off of me, little tiny rainbows. Yeah, I'm that focused right now. I hear Riley straining his voice for quiet I imagine the usual hectic things that are going on as Riley struggles for control. Even from far away, Diego and I can still hear what is going on in the house for, we're only a few miles away standing out in the open space that is what's of the backyard.

"Why are we just standing here _discussing_ things like fools, we should be out there hunting down the traitors!" Raoul shrieks surprisingly. He's always been dumb, but not _that_ dumb.

There's a pregnant silence before I hear a screeching sound of someone getting there appendage torn off. "You're lucky I didn't rip off your head! You deserve as such for acting out of control!" Huh, that's strange Riley surely would've-

As if reading my mind, Diego cuts me off "He needs someone that's been alive longer than the rest, now sense the he's lost me"

He reaches for my hand and squeezes reassuringly; I squeeze back acknowledging that I've heard him. I look up at him "We need to go before they catch us" he shakes his head no in a jerking motion.

"We can't they'll probably kill us then rather than use merciless threats in order to get us back"

I sigh, knowing he's right. We wait for them to stop arguing which seems to go on forever to no end. Kristie and her follower's also Rauol are barking at each other which one of them would get to tear us to pieces and set us a flame. I'm betting Riley is just sitting there with that cold smirk I shiver recalling what it looked like when I was thinking it was the end and Fred came in saving me. _Fred…._

I gasp, still clutching onto Diego's hand, which makes him look down at me with a frown before he even speaks the question I answer, "Fred… Diego what about Fred?!"

I close my eyes knowing what his response is going to be. Fred is dead, his death at the hands of Rauol if only I could've helped, I do an eye roll, I probably would've just been like an annoying tick to Rauol that you could just stand for only a second before you have to kill it. Still, that would've distracted Rauol enough so Fred maybe could have escaped if I yelled at him to do so.

"We can still save him; I didn't hear them light a fire. Riley perhaps think that he could brain wash him again telling him more lies when they put him back together. I chuckle, what Diego said just reminded me of Humpty Dumpty.

Diego is just about to inquire what I find amusing when several vampires come out of the hideout looking somewhat tamed. They reminded me of a coven, almost Rauol and Kristie are as always, foaming venom at the mouth. Riley steps out in front of them and what is always missing is _her._

He glares at us hard then jerks his head in our direction sending out a silent command. I hold my breath as I wait for all hell to unleash on us only something else happens Kevin, the spider-man-boy, steps up with a rug of some sorts that looks to have something in it. He throws it to us and quickly retreats back to the group to blend in. The rug unfolds and what it holds is horrifying.

There lay spread out on the rug, is dismembered parts of a very dead looking Fred. I would've cried if I could've, he really did look handsome I just had to find out this way. I turn away into Diego's chest and feel the burn coming up knowing nothing would come out and make a rasping noise of a dry less sob. I know this feeling all too well sense I've cried many times not in front of anyone though. He wraps his harms around me in comfort that I greatly appreciate I hear a snarl as he does so.

"Aww look at the happy couple I could just eat you up! Or better yet tear you to pieces" Raoul snarls obnoxsisly loud, embarrassed I pull out of Diego's hold remembering that we're nothing but BFF's, he lets me go without a fight. If I could've blushed, I would have done so already.

Riley puts up a hand to Raoul, surprisingly Raoul quiets down. "You know what to do" Riley says pointedly at Diego. "Take him, run while you can" Riley's face is as if it is made of stone as he says this. There are a few hisses and hushed whispers among the crowd, even a few gasps. Even I find this hard to believe, I try to come up with what he might be planning but, my mind just goes blank as the only thing on my mind of late is _blood._ Diego doesn't move probably doing what I failed to do is_ thinking _of what Riley wants out of this 'deal'. The burn comes on full force, which almost make my knees buckle but I hold on to the only thing I can rely on.

_Diego._

A/N Did you like it? I mixed in some context from the book by the way, so review please!


End file.
